The Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) is a multidisciplinary cooperative group consisting of surgeons, radiation therapists, pathologists, and medical oncologists. It is at present conducting three major protocols. This institution has been a participant in the Project since 1971. This grant application is being submitted for support for our institution's participation in the protocols conducted by the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) and should be considered with the Headquarters grant application submitted by the Project Chairman, Dr. Bernard Fisher. This institution is participating in Protocols 4 and 7 only.